A Knight in Dented Armor
by theletterdee
Summary: A visiting detective isn't happy with Alice's results and lets her know exactly how he feels - Matthew steps in to protect her as the situation escalates. double anon prompt fill from tumblr


_A double anon prompt fill from tumblr! I combined "Matthew protecting Alice from a brawl/shooting/whatever at the police station" with "Matthew protects Alice during a big scene at the police station and everyone finds out they're an item", please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

It all happened so fast. One second he and Constable Crowe were talking with Alice about their current case and the next a visiting detective had Alice by the collar of her shirt up against Hobart's desk - yelling at her for "ruining his case".

Alice didn't flinch, even with the much larger man screaming in her face, and she put out a hand to stop Matthew and Constable Crowe from doing anything rash. The detective - Walter Banks - looked harried and he reeked of alcohol.

"Detective-" Alice started - whatever she was going to say cut off by the man's hand around her throat.

"You _ruined_ my case. I don't want to hear another word from you."

"Detective Banks, please just let Dr. Harvey go," Matthew spoke up, slowly inching closer to Banks and Alice. He caught Alice's eyes and for the briefest moment her mask slipped and Matthew saw the fear.

"Not until she's paid for what she's done!"

Matthew sidled closer, edging into Banks' vision as Hobart entered the bullpen from behind the raging detective. He was at a loss at what to do; Matthew wanted to help Alice, but not escalate the situation.

(God how he wished for Lucien's charm right now, but Lucien wasn't here and Alice was in trouble)

"All I did," she struggled to get out, "was point out the facts that were there, detective. Science doesn't lie… people do."

Detective Banks backhanded Alice across her mouth and immediately Matthew lashed out - punching the visiting detective in the jaw. Crowe and Hobart grabbed him by his arms - pulling Banks off of Alice as she leaned against Hobart's desk.

Hands shaking, Matthew reached for her - taking in the split lip, pale face, and shining eyes. Alice let out a small whimper as she stepped into his arms and clung to him.

"I've got you, sweetheart," he whispered as Banks continued to rant and rave in the background. When Alice's shaking calmed, Matthew drew back and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Good?" he whispered.

Alice nodded, a few tears slipping down her face and she grasped his hand tightly as he turned to Detective Banks.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you in a cell and forget about you or let one of my men beat you to a bloody pulp for what you've done," Matthew glared at the man before him, his voice dangerously low.

"Matthew, please," Alice barely spoke as squeezed his hand.

"Dr. Harvey should press charges against you, _Detective_ , but I'll leave that up to her. In the meantime, you can cool your heels in our cells for public intoxication. I'll be speaking to your superiors about your conduct here, be sure of that. Take him downstairs, Sergeant."

"C'mon," Hobart hauled Banks out of the bullpen as Matthew turned to Alice again.

"Thank you," she smiled, wincing slightly when her lip reopened. Matthew offered her his handkerchief and pressed it against the bleeding; she let out a shaky breath. "I think he had a ring, otherwise I wouldn't be bleeding."

"He shouldn't have hit you in the first place, sweetheart."

Alice shrugged, "It's… it's not the first time."

"It shouldn't happen at all."

Alice cupped his face with both of her hands - her skin still pale, eyes still shining with tears, but a shaky smile crossed her face. "It happens, my dear Matthew. I know you don't like it, but it does and it has… I'm just glad I've got someone in my corner… my knight in shining armor."

"Dented and tarnished armor maybe," he huffed, smiling when she laughed quietly and leaned her forehead against his. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, though… I think our secret is out now."

Matthew grinned, "Does that mean I can kiss you in public?"

"Just this once… then we'll see."

He laughed and gently pressed a kiss to Alice's lips - his men pointedly avoided looking at the two of them as Alice wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She leaned her forehead against his when he drew back and Matthew rubbed her back with a hand.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Can we go to yours? It feels more like home than my flat does these days."

"Of course, sweetheart. Jean'll probably have heard by now, so you might get some of her shortbread out of it all," Matthew winked as Alice laughed.

"And I can look at your hand, I saw the bruises, it'll swell by morning."

"Eh," Matthew shrugged, "It's not the first time… and probably won't be the last, though I'm getting too old for it."

Alice kissed his cheek, "Good, I don't want you hurt."

"I'll try," he smiled and turned to Constable Crowe - who was fighting a grin. "Stop smiling."

" _Matthew_ ," Alice chided. "Leave my constable alone."

" _Your constable_?"

"I'm used to it by now, Dr. Harvey," Peter grinned - interrupting them. "We'll hold down the fort here, Boss, if you want to duck out early for the day."

"Thank you, Constable," Matthew nodded. "You know where to reach us if a case comes up, and Jean will likely want you around for dinner anyways."

"You got it, Boss. And feel better, Dr. Harvey!"

"Thank you, Peter."

Matthew led Alice out of the police station, their fingers laced tightly together and both of them ignoring the few looks they got on their way home. They had each other, to hell with all the rest.


End file.
